


Every Word Is Gay Twitfic (In - ?)

by elizajane



Series: Twitfic, the Series [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Doctor Who, Downton Abbey, Foyle's War, Inception (2010), The Bletchley Circle
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill, twitfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/elizajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>116-character stories written using @EveryWordIsGay as a prompt generator. Part two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. gay injuries

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be updated every few days with new chapters until I reach 100, at which point I will move on to a third installment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who

> Vastra hisses as Jenny binds the gash in her forearm. "Serves you right," Jenny frowns, "for going after him alone." <https://t.co/uZBbmsy88M>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 15, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/731809054755028992)  
> 


	2. gay injustices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)
> 
> a.k.a the "shopping while black" fic

> Dex never forgets the first time a clerk backs off watching Nursey like a hawk when Dex's white-skinned self appears <https://t.co/9e5otuOWyt>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 15, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/731870690945736704)  
> 


	3. gay inkblot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foyle's War/The Bletchley Circle crossover

> "I signed the book Mrs & Mrs," Susan confesses, "but the ink ran on the first Mrs so they took it for Mr. Stewart." <https://t.co/18iM5ADmcE>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 15, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/731871419123044352)  
> 


	4. gay inklings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foyle's War/The Bletchley Circle crossover
> 
> The Sam/Susan fics I've been writing are meant to fit in with [this 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/295280) by Crowgirl.
> 
> Crowgirl and I agree it's more in-character for Paul to give Sam a cup of tea than pat her hand, but I tried to word that and kept running out of characters! 

> "How did you know that you & Mr Foyle..." Sam pauses, "It's just--it might be like that for me." Paul pats her hand. <https://t.co/d1ZMmNgIV6>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 15, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/731872792011014145)  
> 


	5. gay innkeepers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inception (2010)

> "Darling!" Eames crows gleefully, "I've just won us an inn--in Bulgaria!" "That...wasn't in the plan?" Arthur tries. <https://t.co/wzDeOda6xS>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 15, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/731873914792640512)  
> 


	6. gay innocently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> Shitty sees Ransom slip a hand into Holster's back pocket &smirks, raising an eyebrow. Rans just smiles sunnily back <https://t.co/1groUksmYD>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 15, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/731879145093861378)  
> 


	7. gay innuendos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> Jack tips his phone toward Eric, sighing, "Jackasses imply I'm gay like it's an insult. Ready to prove 'em wrong?" <https://t.co/jKF1EepCei>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 16, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/732199153804185601)  
> 


	8. gay inoffensiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> "This is...okay?" Dex asks, hands trembling, fearful Nursey will be offended or scornful. "Hell yes" Nursey breathes <https://t.co/ltdEp2nQfQ>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 16, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/732268184259153921)  
> 


	9. gay inpatient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inception (2010)

> "They're keeping me overnight for observation" Arthur coughs against Eames' shoulder "Break me out at shift change?" <https://t.co/jkkt6uDPrz>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 16, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/732291055006187520)  
> 


	10. gay inquietude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foyle's War/The Bletchley Circle crossover

> It comes to the point where Hilda can no longer sleep soundly without Jean folded against her side, gently breathing <https://t.co/Wo1CaBgntl>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 16, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/732296845192482817)  
> 


	11. gay inquiry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foyle's War/The Bletchley Circle crossover

> "They've been asking," Hilda tells Valentine, then Foyle under open skies, "but will find nothing under my watch." <https://t.co/WYo7jQGbzO>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 16, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/732323183156707328)  
> 


	12. gay inquisitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who

> "I feel Mr Snaith fails to understand the delicacy of his position," Vastra turns to Jenny "Shall we enlighten him?" <https://t.co/jWB1vw3vYT>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 16, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/732324163130675205)  
> 


	13. gay inscriptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who

> By lamplight Clara dips the brush in ink, loops "Ashildr" again and again across Me's unblemished skin: I remember. <https://t.co/Zk5z75DBcK>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 16, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/732325358104641536)  
> 


	14. gay inseam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> At dinner, Holster curls his fingers high on Ransom's inner thigh & scrapes blunt nails up the seam of Rans' jeans. <https://t.co/wam3I6kYJs>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 16, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/732326236182204416)  
> 


	15. gay insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> Is it enough? Dex wonders, how Nursey may drive him up the fucking wall & yet the day feels cold & empty without him <https://t.co/dG2ohDtAMv>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 16, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/732342009126649856)  
> 


	16. gay insert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inception (2010)

> Arthur opens Der Spiegel at the café table in Munich & a postcard flutters to the ground: "La Gare de Lyon. Tue 5pm" <https://t.co/diIfIHeEFf>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 18, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/732909975044018177)  
> 


	17. gay inseparable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> "So I got accepted at Purdue?" Dex realizes the question in Nursey's voice is fear. "Of course I'm moving with you." <https://t.co/r5lYLBcKhy>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 18, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/732917221656276992)  
> 


	18. gay inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foyle's War/The Bletchley Circle crossover

> Sam and Susan follow Jean's penciled directions to the unmarked side entrance & rap softly to be let into the club. <https://t.co/BpPgI03HHs>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 18, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/732911431574802432)  
> 


	19. gay insignia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> Jack tries & fails to be irritated when his teammates show up for their next game with coordinating rainbow jerseys. <https://t.co/TTZeXlTRfI>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 18, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/732912592092532736)  
> 


	20. gay insolently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who
> 
> (posted with a typo ... it is obviously VastRa)

> "I believe you'll find my references quite... detailed. Ma'am," Jenny says, refusing to look away from Vastra's gaze <https://t.co/TnvbazDk67>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 18, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/732937532321730563)  
> 


	21. gay insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who

> Ashildr has had twelve hundred years to perfect sleeplessness, & yet Clara disarms her with soft, lilting lullabies. <https://t.co/0rO00cLi1a>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 19, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/733106071955513345)  
> 


	22. gay inspectorate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inception (2010)

> "Mmm." Eames says skeptically. "Card?" "Huh?" says the guy chatting up Arthur. "I need to see your gay credentials." <https://t.co/SxoAQMwkkb>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 19, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/733108586759507969)  
> 


	23. gay instability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> Holster hooks his ankle around Rans', pulling a pliantly drunk Ransom into his lap. "Careful, you," he whispers low. <https://t.co/Gio7uZdbTD>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 19, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/733110306004668416)  
> 


	24. gay installation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> The triptych of images Jack hangs in his Providence apartment are from his photography class: Bitty, Bitty & Bitty. <https://t.co/XFOFqqysb9>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 19, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/733111135751286785)  
> 


	25. gay instant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> On the anniversary of their first kiss, Eric wakes under Jack's arm & thinks how that one moment changed everything. <https://t.co/4iAWIdgxWk>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 19, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/733208922086072320)  
> 


	26. gay instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foyle's War/The Bletchley Circle crossover

> "It's just..." Sam feels tears start, "for years I've thought I was broken." "No, you just like girls," Susan smiles <https://t.co/Lv3FmX7UTn>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 19, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/733209844967165952)  
> 


	27. gay instigators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)
> 
> HOW DOES THE WHOLE HAUS / TEAM TEXT NOT ALREADY KNOW???

> [@tiptoe39](https://twitter.com/tiptoe39) "Rans!" Holster hisses, shaking his head as Ransom heads for the kitchen. "Bitty & Jack?" Ransom grins. "Madly flirting. Again."
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 19, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/733266093880578048)  
> 


	28. gay interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who

> "But why me?" Clara wants to know. "You've traveled many lifetimes," says Ashildr "yet still look around, curiously" <https://t.co/9Fw2B1zIDG>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 24, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/735224371594268672)  
> 


	29. gay interface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who
> 
> ([Donna/Idris if anyone cares](http://archiveofourown.org/works/457528).)

> "The TARDIS?" the Doctor responds, "No, she hasn't been singular in quite some time. I think she's taken a lover." <https://t.co/Tya4lwOuhj>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 24, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/735225262720352257)  
> 


	30. gay interferers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> "Jack?" Bitty says when he picks up, "I think Lardo & Shits are--" "I'm on it," Jack says. "You feed Lardo pie, eh?" <https://t.co/L4S77BEDDP>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 24, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/735226786544488448)  
> 


	31. gay intergalactic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who

> "Where you been, then?" Jenny's aunt crosses her arms with a sniff. "Oh, here and there," Jenny takes Vastra's hand. <https://t.co/2N9YfFoexJ>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 24, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/735227994839584768)  
> 


	32. gay interleaved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inception (2010)

> Arthur finds their agreed-upon title in the English-language bookstore in Istanbul and slips the origami clue inside <https://t.co/TBopC8Lm8H>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 25, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/735303712776785920)  
> 


	33. gay interlocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)
> 
> ([post wedding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6861163))

> Aunt Phyllis's frown just prompts Dex to thread his fingers with Nursey's so Nursey's wedding band catches the light <https://t.co/J8eTzcoECp>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 25, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/735304438190067712)  
> 


	34. gay intermediaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)
> 
> A continuation from [Chapter 30](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6864805/chapters/15879967).

> "You okay Shits?" Jack texts, "Bitty says Lardo's got a peach pie-grade emergency going on at the Haus tonight." <https://t.co/946hMiuGC6>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 25, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/735583712293818369)  
> 


	35. gay intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foyle's War/Downton Abbey crossover.
> 
> See [this series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/474472) for context.

> As the house lights rise & the applause fades Grantham wonders if he imagined Myersons hand on his wrist in the dark <https://t.co/EKxx1mhvQB>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 26, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/735679091563630593)  
> 


	36. gay internalized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> "It's stupid" Eric says, "I knew in my head people like us could be happy but I'm not sure I believed it before now" <https://t.co/38EFDP1Ehm>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 26, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/735679966294089734)  
> 


	37. gay interplanetary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who

> "Where shall we go, then?" Clara asks as she trails fingers over the console. "Where *shan't* we," Ashildr corrects. <https://t.co/3EJaUx9BYu>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 26, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/735949982969257985)  
> 


	38. gay interrogatively

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> "Like this?" Holster asks, pressing his lips a bit softer, moving lower. "This?" "Yeah," Rans grips his hand. "Yeah" <https://t.co/2bSiKuwRuM>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 27, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/736252537536405504)  
> 


	39. gay interrupting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inception (2010)

> "I wasn't worried! Why would I worry if you disappeared off my tracking--" Eames cut Arthur's tirade off with a kiss <https://t.co/o1fOqRBsjL>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 27, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/736276107616526336)  
> 


	40. gay intertangling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foyle's War/The Bletchley Circle crossover

> Susan pulls Sam into her lap, marveling at the girls dancing familiarly on the club floor, heedless of others' eyes. <https://t.co/4WPjEddBPJ>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 28, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/736596715063660544)  
> 


	41. gay intertwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> "Jack?" Eric shifts in Jack's arms nodding at a visibly uncomfortable journalist "Jealous you're mine" Jack whispers <https://t.co/O7OGCyeqKg>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 28, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/736598655449370624)  
> 


	42. gay intervened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who

> "I think not," Jenny says to the Silurian eyeing her wife appreciatively. "You see, I never have enjoyed sharing." <https://t.co/jupxDnybB8>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 28, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/736599523762540544)  
> 


	43. gay interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> "I just got invited to talk about my photography on Only a Game," Jack says when Eric picks up, "They want you too?" <https://t.co/6VNpDGWwdu>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 28, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/736632038422351872)  
> 


	44. gay intrepid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> "Mom," Dex manages, "Derek and I have some news." Nursey squeezes his hand as Dex grips the phone. "We got married." <https://t.co/F6wOQ8dl9G>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 30, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/737273463178661888)  
> 


	45. gay introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foyle's War/The Bletchley Circle crossover

> "Samantha, we're so pleased you could come," Jean says as Sam enters the parlor. "This is Susan Gray, a dear friend" <https://t.co/j1y622HBYo>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 30, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/737276779665231872)  
> 


	46. gay invalidated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inception (2010).
> 
> This fic is a joke about [The Next Big Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/series/213512). If you haven't read that fic, all you need to know is that Eames briefly dated Alec before he and Arthur got together and that Alec is a pathological narcissist.

> "Mmm. Nope." Eames says to Alec. "See, I've decided to revoke our relationship. Based on the fedora." Arthur chokes. <https://t.co/MoJk0slh5G>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [May 31, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/737756572298956800)  
> 


	47. gay inverness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foyle's War/The Bletchley Circle crossover

> "I thought perhaps a holiday," Hilda says, dropping a kiss on Jeans bare shoulder. "What would you say to Scotland?" <https://t.co/Rsc2T2gdz0>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [June 1, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/737973461239369728)  
> 


	48. gay invisibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> "How did you...?" Dex asks. "I learned just to *say*," Nursey shrugs. "See, no one expects the black guy to be gay." <https://t.co/DAf0kfbdiM>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [June 3, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/738568712886849536)  
> 


	49. gay inviting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foyle's War/The Bletchley Circle crossover

> Sam watches Susan pull her slip up over her head in a single sweeping movement. *I can touch, now* she thinks in awe <https://t.co/8fxwwQhDHo>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [June 3, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/738569380183867396)  
> 


	50. gay invocations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> Nursey could whisper lines of Spanish poetry against Dex's skin, yet his favorite recitations are yes, Will, please. <https://t.co/tRSZV1CvsP>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [June 3, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/738853640144879616)  
> 


	51. gay involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foyle's War/The Bletchley Circle crossover

> "Don't Sue, it's not your--" Sam puts a hand on Susan's arm. "Yes it is my fight," Susan says firmly, watching Adam. <https://t.co/hpvodz6RSY>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [June 3, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/738854841108312064)  
> 


	52. gay iou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inception (2010).
> 
> GUY! YOU GUYS! WE ARE OUT OF THE In- WORDS! I THOUGHT WE WOULD NEVER BE DONE!

> [@everywordisgay](https://twitter.com/everywordisgay) damn autocorrect. LIE-IN.
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [June 3, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/738855935200874498)  
> 


	53. gay irregulars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who.
> 
> I've fallen off writing these for a bit since I'm caught up in another fic marathon ... but look forward to returning to them soon!

> "Some find our relationship... unusual," Vastra responds dryly. "Particularly intractable cases I refer to my wife." <https://t.co/GB8kskOrfJ>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [June 6, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/739938942972272641)  
> 


	54. gay irritation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> "Would you quit it?!" Holster hisses, kicking Ransom in the ankle as he resumes whistling the Big Comfy Couch theme. <https://t.co/wQR7eI2cWp>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [June 6, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/739940761391747072)  
> 


	55. gay irs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inception (2010)

> Arthur rolls his eyes. "Only you, Eames," he says fondly, "would dress like an auditor just to troll me on the job" <https://t.co/7MLv9UMNls>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [June 8, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/740663631206096897)  
> 


	56. gay isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)

> Dex stares out his window as the Downeaster slows for Brunswick, counting the too-many days before Nursey's arrival. <https://t.co/Htl1AEDYCh>
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [June 8, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/740666716406059012)  
> 


	57. gay kent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Please! (webcomic)
> 
> ...if you enjoy this one, you may wish to click through to [the full discussion thread](https://twitter.com/Burning_Up_/status/747389728954122240). 
> 
> I promise I'll be picking these Twitfic back up after July 5th!

> [@Burning_Up_](https://twitter.com/Burning_Up_) "Since when did Kent Parson decide to serve as Grand Marshall for Vegas Pride?" Bitty asks Jack, mesmerized by the ESPN footage
> 
> — AnnaClutterbuck-Cook (@feministlib) [June 27, 2016](https://twitter.com/feministlib/status/747402645292343296)  
> 


End file.
